


A Fairytale [UNDER CONSTRUCTION]

by TheCutestSinner (AngelKenji)



Series: Love Live! Normal Idols Festival -Relationships- [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKenji/pseuds/TheCutestSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~CROSS-POSTING ON WATTPAD~</p><p>u's always enjoyed the photo shoots for SIF, especially if it involved the transfer students! So, Kotori's brilliant idea was to involve two of the cutest normals as a stand in couple. Surprisingly enough, the rest of u's thought this was a wonderful idea, so much that they helped. And a helpful u's isn't always the best u's.</p><p>Fairytale Set: http://schoolido.lu/cards/?search=&collection=5%E6%9C%88%E7%B7%A8</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairytale [UNDER CONSTRUCTION]

**Author's Note:**

> Save my dirty shipping heart.

Kotori and Hanayo sat in the club room together, the rest of u's long gone.

For this month's set, the two pures had been chosen as the URs. And with that privilege come the simple task of choosing the set's theme. Which was always fun. Unless you were pared with Kotori.

"Kotori-chan, we can't do that!" Hanayo sighed, still trying to convince Kotori to do something else. Anything but that.

"Aw, but Pana-chan, what's wrong with playboy bunnies?" Kotori hummed, still sketching the poses. The smile on her face made Hanayo shift uncomfortably.

The younger girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, an action she only performed when someone in u's was breaking idol rules. So, most eye-rolls were for Kotori.

"I don't mean to sound like Umi," Hanayo began, eyes scanning the drawing her senpai had drawn of her girlfriend. "But playboy bunnies are absolutely shameful. Not just as idols, but as high schoolers."

Kotori made a noise that resembled something between a grunt and a moan, but at least she stopped drawing. Hayano noticed she'd been drawing Rin, and her eyes lingered a little longer than a childhood friend's eyes should. But it wan't her fault! Rin looked so cute with bunny ears rather than cat ones. The sight made Hanayo blush a light shade of pink, barely noticeable. Kotori noticed this, unfortunately, and grinned, eyes full of mischief.

"If you want, I can make this just for you. So you can stare at it allllll the time~" Her "all" was held out a little longer than Hanayo would've liked, making her go even more red in the face than she had previously been.

"Please don't."

Kotori let out a laugh, airy and light. The laugh made Hanayo smile.

"Besides, Kotori-chan, I think I've got an idea."

.:::.

"Fairytales, huh?" Nico mumbled, eyes fixed on the text she just recived from Hanayo. She smiled at the overly pure idea.

.: great! now that that's been decided, have you thought of any suitable normals? :.  
.: ...yeah. we did. :.

Whatever that meant, Nico didn't care much.

.: awsome! :.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but I can't be the only one who thinks Ryou and Koyuki look like a couple in that set!
> 
> In case you can't tell, I've got happiness writing block.


End file.
